Provisioning platforms are known which allow a systems administrator to select, configure, and push a set of software to new machines on a network. It is a shortcoming in existing provisioning platforms that the systems administrator may have to make manual selections and perform other tasks manually in order to carry out that installation process. In the case of software provisioning to sets of virtualized machines, the installation difficulties can be compounded, since the virtual machines may not have pre-configured storage and other resources that the administrator may similarly have to identify and manually allocate to each machine deployed on the network.
It may be desirable to provide methods and systems for storage allocation in the provisioning of virtual machines, in which the allocation of storage assets to newly-instantiated or existing virtual machines can be guided by various metadata, such as that stored on a centralized provisioning server.